Hero of the Bloody Mist
by NJKaG3
Summary: Sold as an experiment forced to do things against his very personality and morales not knowing about his family or if he even had one. One boy will rise he will rise to become a man everyone can believe in and they will all rally behind him to stop the coming darkness he js Naruto Uzumaki the Mizukage (Definitely M rated will be gorey and have Lemons later on)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also my first story so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all!**

**Also I'm fully aware I have my flaws as a writer quite a few actually I'm writing these as a way to iron those out. I plan on finishing each story reading all of your reviews and going back to correct and rewrite them from the beginning all at once and then reposting effectively using the community to Beta the stories for me as I don't have many other friends that write who I could bounce ideas off of, so any reviews you can give and tips would be appreciated.**

**Also small vote **

**Naruto/?**

**Mei**

**FemHaku**

**Fu**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1 How it happened**

To understand where we are now we have to understand how we got here. This story is about Naruto Uzumaki a currently 10 year old blonde boy who as of this moment in time is panting exhausted after running for a day and a half at top speed non stop. He just recently ran into a man who could either make all that running worth nothing or could be his savior that man is Zabuza Momochi but we will get back to that later for now we go to 10 years ago to the day of his birth.

You see Naruto was born in Konoha to the village leader or Hokage his name was Minato Namikaze his mother being a Jinchuuriki meaning she has a demon sealed inside of her though no one but Minato knew her name was Kushina Uzumaki. On the day of his birth her seal holding her demon at bay weakened and a madman release it and ensnared the fox demons mind with a powerful Dojutsu(Eye technique) bending the fox to his will and systematically destroying the leaf. Minato however was Hokage for a reason he defeated the Masked man and eventually sacrificing himself and his wife Re-sealed the best this time into his own son.

Over the years the ignorant civilians who didn't understand Seals assumes the fox had possessed the boy or that somehow the boy was the beasts reincarnation, thanks to that fact he was treated horribly, and because of his father's enemies no one was informed of his parentage and let's face it a parentless orphan is a lot easier to beat on without repercussions than the son of a past Kage. Despite his father wishing him to be seen as a hero and despite the best efforts of the past turned future Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen the child was neglected beaten and left alone from birth on several instances the civilian council demanded his death and when denied tried to do the deed themselves.

At 3 years of age the civilians had enough and they sold the child to Oorochimaru a former leaf ninja exiled and banned after he was denied the 4th Hokage position and rebelled due to his lust for power, the Snake Sannin was in search of a new test subject and with Naruto's Uzumaki healing enhanced by the fox he was perfect so at 3 he was sold away to be an experiment to a twisted sadistic man. 1,000 ryo was all it took barely even a weeks salary for more ninjas and the boy was snuck out of the village and handed over.

Over the next year Oorochimaru and his Sidekick Kabuto Yakushi injected Naruto with regular transfusions of blood alternating each week between two different samples one being cultured and replicated cells of the 2nd Hokage and the other being the same replicated cells but of the 3rd and 4th Kazekages. Each week he would get that and a special bonding agent developed by the Snakeman injected into his veins and each week his poor 3 year old body would be racked with pains no child should experience, but he survived and the experiment was a success he had Gained Magnet release a Kekkei Genkai made of both earth and wind (Personally I think earth and lightning made more sense to manipulate the earths Natural electromagnetic energy but every page I read says earth and wind so I'm rolling with it) as well as the 2nd Hokage's insane Water affinity and further enhanced healing from the senju DNA.

Now 5 he was trained in the ninja arts even though he was a peace loving boy who refused to fight he would go through the training each week to avoid beatings, and at each weeks end he would be forced to fight the other experiments even though he never faught back. Months went by until around 10 months in he got beat so bad he barely survived a boy named Juugo who had a special ability to absorb nature chakra though he would go berserk when doing it just kept beating him until he was forcibly restrained. After that Oorochimaru was forced to accept Naruto would likely not be one meant for the front lines so he had Kabuto teach him the medical arts.

For the next 3 years he was drilled and trained extensively in the medical arts along with his ninja studies. After he healed from Juugo's beating he was back up and forced to keep fighting until eventually one day about a few months ago surprising everyone he had enough and fought back completely slaughtering his opponents by pulling the iron out of their very blood with Magnet release and using it to impale them it was gruesome and horrifying but efficient even if it exhausted him to do so. It seemed learning medicine and being forced to assist in procedures with the Sannin and Kabuto has desensitized him to blood and gore and all the horrific things that were done slowly wearing away at his morals and giving him one and only one mission survive at all costs.

One year later he had risen to a degree of skill in medical Jutsu eclipsing Kabuto by a large margin it seemed that he was a prodigy in the medical arts and had likely inherited Minatos intelligence and to some degree The 2nd Hokage's as well putting that IQ to work and finally having enough Knowledge to do so he began to put his natural cunning to use and started being a model tool for the Sannin. Doing whatever ordered no matter how horrible he would do it gaining favor more and more with Oorochimaru he was trusted and used that to his advantage he had access to the private library the Sannin had and he would steal books on sealing and advanced medical techniques and study for hours developing his plan to escape.

One day on as it turns out his 10th birthday a day he never celebrated and didn't even know he had gotten the last piece of his escape a rare herb that he had been struggling to find an herb he needed to create a poison strong enough to knock out the Sannin and his Partner he mixed the poison and then created a clone one made of his own Blood. He used a combination of the shadow clone Jutsu and a special seal he developed that would mix his blood with the shadowclone itself after added making the clone more sturdy and last longer along with many other benefits he fed the poison to the clone who went off to help with a procedure on a new subject, when in the room the clone exploded and the blood showered over both men and the poison got in through their pores and both men where out cold and with that Naruto used his newfound trust to walk right out the front door to "collect herbs" and the guards didn't bat an eyelash.

Once outside he bolted he didn't care where he was he went east and ran and ran for a day and a half until he found a gruesome scene. 15 Kirigakure hunter nins being slaughtered by a tall man with Black hair standing up in all different directions the man was shirtless and toned, he wore two arm warmers that he thought looked like a cowhide but was supposed to be a type of camo, he had light blue almost periwinkle colored vertically striped pants which Naruto thought didn't look very menacing or masculine for that matter and the man had matching leg warmers to his arm warmers and standard Shinobi sandals his forehead protector sitting sideways on his head all in all a fairly laughable wardrobe, and laugh Naruto would have had he not seen the giant Butchers knife looking sword on the mans back and saw the body's of the nin he just slaughtered. Naruto was nervous and praying he wasn't noticed, however he wasn't nearly that lucky at all Zabuza saw him and so did his partner Haku another girly looking "Man" or so she claimed Naruto had a crazy good sense off smell thanks to the fox and he could smell the pheromones and knew she was lying and he didn't care and shrugged it off. After that he spent the next hour explaining his life to Zabuza and was now waiting and praying the man didn't try to take him back as he couldn't use any of his special techniques with his chakra being so low from the chakra enhanced running he's been doing.

"Well Gaki, I could take you back thought the snake would likely kill you, on the other hand however you have quite the unique abilities and with us heading back to Kiri to join the rebels I'm sure medics could be a big help. So I'll tell you what you stick with us prove that you're worth help us out and then when the rebellion is over you can join our village and control your own destiny, not to mention the fox could help a ton against Yagura"

Naruto weighed his options he knew he couldn't get away so he likely had no choice he was right he would be killed if he was returned, on the other hand he had been controlled for years now and was tired of It and would rather die than do that again, and doing this felt an aweful lot like signing his freedom away for a few years in return for a promise that could turnout to be inconsequential if they lose. He was between a rock and a hard place but at the end the part of him that was still a good person that despite of Oorochimaru's attempts to corrupt and mold Naruto to his image making him a perfect emotionless weapon for his new village Otogakure and potentially a vessel if he could get around that pesky fox who would destroy the cursed seal every time it was attached, the part of him that still wanted to protect and despite the sadistic slightly blood loving maybe a little psychotic tendencies he now had he truly wanted to help and still loved truly loved humanity and looked for the best in them so with that he agreed and the trio left for Kiri and rebel HQ.

**Well that's that chapter 1 done **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also my first story so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all!**

**Also I'm fully aware I have my flaws as a writer quite a few actually I'm writing these as a way to iron those out. I plan on finishing each story reading all of your reviews and going back to correct and rewrite them from the beginning all at once and then reposting effectively using the community to Beta the stories for me as I don't have many other friends that write who I could bounce ideas off of, so any reviews you can give and tips would be appreciated.**

**I'm trying to push along the first two chapters to get to the real story where chapter 3 begins we will actually get into the last year of the war in chapters 3-6 and then we will go on from there eventually it will have its own version of the wave and chunnin exam arc.**

**Also small vote **

**Naruto/?**

**Mei**

**FemHaku**

**Fu**

**New addition to this list that I'm pulling for **

**Tayuya (makes so much sense for the story) **

**—————————————————————**

**Chapter 2 First 2 years and training **

A few days later they arrive at the rebels base of operations which ironically was on an island about 15 miles from the former island nation of Uzushiogakure the home of the Uzumaki before it was destroyed. They met with the rebel leader Mei Terumi and were accepted as they needed every able bodied fighter and medic possible, it didn't hurt though that Zabuza was at one time before he attempted to kill Yagura Mei's boyfriend. Naruto helped them relocate their base to the old ruins of Uzu knowing from his studies it was nearby and him being an Uzumaki could get them in and so he did he kept them all far away from the library on site however citing they were clan techniques, about a week later he was still holed up in the library when he found the Uzumaki scroll of seals locked away in a chest sealed in a wall safe only to be opened by those related to the Uzukages when he opened it and touched it the scroll resonated with him and with every book in the library that had a seal attached to it forcing all the techniques, history, customs and styles into his mind via the scroll making him a master of everything in this library including the family Kinjutsu the only things he hadn't mastered were their elemental techniques as they required tons of practice and an affinity for the element however he did manage to find a project that might help a half finished seal created by the 3rd Usukage Genryusai Inojin Uzumaki a seal that would mimic an elemental affinity and even so far as some sub elements the very seal that when heard about led to their home being laid siege to by Iwa,Kumo,and Kiri for fear of their power with his new knowledge he intended to finish it and perfect all his clans techniques and skills one by one starting with the **Shadow clone Jutsu **which his family inherited from the Senju clan via their alliance they swapped knowledge and quite a few techniques.

**First 6 months **Zabuza had decided to take Naruto as an apprentice and using shadow clones he was thriving he learned all 3 Uzumaki Kenjutsu styles he had inserted in his mind by the scroll as well as all 5 taijutsu styles. On top of this he learned Zabuza's own styles and mastered sealing and continued studying medical Jutsu becoming the top medic for their forces already and gaining a reputation second only to Tsunade for dealing with difficult cases. Towards the end of the 6 months Zabuza and Mei had decided to make Naruto one of the new 7 swordsman and gifted him the Nubari blade which he began to train with as well as working on his elemental manipulation.

**The next 6 months **he began to perfect his use of the Nubari and created his own styles for Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and furthering his medical skills. He mastered his individual elements of Water, Wind, and earth and began working on Magnet release and further developing his own Blood release which he developed during his time with Orochimaru combining his strong water affinity to manipulate the liquid components of blood with his Magnet release skills to manipulate the minerals further enhance his medical skills as well as Shinobi arsenal. He had finished his elemental seal and sub element seal and placed in on all of his chakra points with the help of clones it basically was a regulator seal with a transformation seal attuned to each specific nature as well as combinations. He didn't work much with any of the new elements as they still didn't feel right considering they weren't truly affinities but he did master every Uzumaki style Jutsu for each element to pass down one day and at least 1 of each rank Jutsu for each sub element with the exception of wood release which just wouldn't work and he had no clue why.

**First 6 months of year 2 ** These 6 months had been much much more of the same sadly he was getting bored but perfecting his skills to an insane degree was worth it now finally reaching a point where he would consider his medical skill on par with Tsunade and his shinobi skills at solid A class Jounin level. But out of all the boring, monotonous work for those 6 months he discovered he had 2 of the 3 Uzumaki bloodline techniques as well techniques that would earn him his place among the elite and one hell of a nickname in the bingo books, he had the ability to heal others by allowing them to bite him or simply ingesting his blood or having a transfusion which was helpful for his medical studies and time as a doctor however his other ability set him apart he could do the inverse as well by him biting you he could drain you chakra network and lifeforce through your blood even allowing him use of your elemental affinity until he bit someone else whenever that was and as a side effect of draining an enemy's chakra it would force his coils to rapidly expand to contain it which led to greater overall reserves. He actually started going on missions during the end of those 6 months together with Zabuza sensei and earned himself a bingo book entry as Kiri's Vampire blade and Kiri's bloody demon.

**Last 6 months of training **it was during this time that he decided he had mastered 90% of his current skills and decided to brand out learning more subelemental techniques and finally figuring out the secret to wood release, you see not many knew this but the senju had another special ability one that allowed them to stay young for much longer their lifeforce was more resilient than others, when most others age their lifeforce slowly diminishes and they age however the Senju could actually recouperate theirs overtime and that ability was put to use in wood style breathing life into the very wood itself allowing him to grow a Forrest at the drop of a hat however sadly that wasn't an ability he hadn't gotten and as such whenever he would use wood style he would age drastically, if not for his ability to drain lifeforce through biting he would've been dead by this point from just training it making it very impractical to use in battle ever so he stopped working on it. He learned however that due to his seal helping his body combine the chakra for subelements his Magnet release was exponentially stronger than even any of the past Kazekage's. That being said he sealed mass amounts of iron sand and gold dust in seals on his arms for use in those techniques though they didn't fit within his current style it was good to pull out in a pinch for heavy defensive purposes. His Magnet release however had another use he used it with his Nubari making his sewing quicker and more deadly.

**Last day of Training his promotion **"Naruto Uzumaki from this day forth I Name you one of the 7 swordsman of the mist and the rank of Chunin when this war is over" Mei said in a very serious tone "Thank you Mei-sama I look forward to serving you after this war is over when you become Mizukage from now through the end of your reign my blade is yours in victory and defeat" said Naruto to a smirking Red head "Rise Naruto and being recognized as Kiri's 7 legendary swordsman the second in command of said group and receive your title as Kiri's Vampire Blade" said the future Kage as she placed handed him a coat with his new title on the back in kanji he stood up and admired it before putting it on. The 12 year old had grown from his training he was now 5'5 and very muscular he had on baggy Camo cargo pants with blue, grey and black camo the pants tapped around his ankles to keep them tight with black tape he had wooden sandals and a black long sleeve mesh shirt and blue fingerless gloves with chakra metal plates on the back he also had a shinobi mask covering his mouth and nose and a forehead protect with the rebel insignia on his head with seals running down his arms containing all his shuriken and kunai and his personal favorite senbon as well has his sand variants and his Nubari. Over all of this however he now had a black coat one that resembled a lab coat in a way buttoning down the front however it was short sleeve and had a high collar(Almost like a longer version of Shino's coat) and in all black with blue kanji on back and going down to knee length. He stood up and looked in the mirror Mei was holding admiring his new look before turning to her and giving her a huge hug then turning to Zabuza "Sensei I think it's time now that I've finished my training I need to sign it" Zabuza smiled and agreed "You're right Gaki that could be a huge help in the coming battles not to mention I'm excited to see what kind of techniques you could come up with working with them" "Umm could someone clue me in here time for what?" Asked Mei "I found a summoning contract in the Uzumaki library revered for the Kage family line it opened for me as I'm a member but inside it recommended that I wait until I feel I'm strong enough as the summons will have a test and it won't be easy now that my training his complete I believe it is time to see what the summons are and meet my new familiar" stated the blonde before unsealing the scrolls and signing his name he bit his thumb and went through the seals **Summoning Jutsu! **... **to be continued tune in next time to find out what his summons are! **


End file.
